Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing device.
Related Art
As a printing device, for example as noted in Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-278377, known are printing devices equipped with a feed tray in which media such as paper or the like is housed. With this kind of printing device, when a designated condition such as the feed tray being pulled out from the printing device or the feed tray being pushed into the printing device is established, information relating to attributes such as the size, type or the like of the media that is housed or that was housed in that feed tray is made to be displayed on a display screen.
However, when contents according to the state of the printing device are displayed on the display screen, displaying suitable information according to the any given occasion leads to improved usability.